the queens savior
by rockstar39
Summary: Regina cast the curse for revenge. but can this curse lead her to her happy ending? or will it be forever impossible?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the beginning

Regina looked out her window to find the sunlight shining bright. But something felt wrong, something in her body, an ache in her chest. She thought after setting the curse she feel happy, knowing that the beloved Snow White would not remember her prince charming. After her mother killed her lover, her precious Daniel because of dear Snow White could not keep her mouth shut. Why couldn't that child keep her mouth shut Regina thought to herself. One thing she asked of her one thing, to keep a secret. That she indeed didn't love her father, but Daniel her beloved Daniel

she thought back to the day she first met Daniel it was on a bright summer day, the birds were singing and the wind blowing a gentle breeze. Regina was riding through the forest, hair blowing in the wind happy as can be, because when she was riding her horse she felt free of every bad thing going on. she could forget for just a little while that she was a princess who had to hold a image. or so that is what her mother Cora tells her every single day. Regina was out for her ride when all a sudden she saw another horse in the distance she could not make out the rider's face, but she was amazed of how well he could ride. Regina was pulled from her train of thought when the rider came up to her with his horse in tow. she looked up and there sitting up on his horse was the most handsome man she ever seen. he graced her with his fine manners. saying hi there miss what are you doing riding out here all alone, I mean not that you are not fine on your own, he kept stumbling over his words because he has never seen such a more beautiful woman in his life. I'm just out for a ride clearing my head she told him. it is such a beautiful day i thought i take a ride, I love riding she told the handsome boy standing in front of her. he helped her off her horse then held out his hand introducing himself. I'm Daniel what is your name. Regina she says. and from there they looked in each other's eyes thinking wow how did I get so lucky today.

Regina remembering that day,that is one of the best memories she had of Daniel, her precious Daniel. Regina decided to take a walk down of of the streets of Storybrooke that she did not like to well but went there because Storybrooke was limited with options. that and Granny's diner made the best coffee besides herself she thought to herself. she walked through the door and guess who was there at the front counter the one person she did not want to see. Snow freaking White.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 two conversations not wanted

Regina walked into the diner the woman she saw was her enemy Snow White. or so her name now is Mary Margret, Mary Margret turned around and saw Regina and gave her a greeting with . that chirped voice of hers. hello miss blanchered the politician mayor says. Regina walked to the counter and called upon a waitress a one Ruby Lucas. hello Madame mayor Ruby says, what can i get you? just a coffee black the mayor says putting on her politician face. two minutes later the waitress gives the mayor her coffee; she thanks her and walks to the door and sees the other person she did not want to see that day.

Mr. gold walked through the door with his usual smug look on his face. he sees the mayor, he walks up to her with a hi dearie fancy seeing you here. i always come in here Gold she says sarcastically. well just the lovely mayor i always see with a tint of sarcasm in his annoying attitude of his. if there is nothing important you have to tell me Gold I have to go, other than like you i have work to do Regina says. actually dearie there is, what is it imp? how is Henry he asked? that is none of you business Gold she says. well then where is he Gold asked? he is at school if you must know she says. you might want to think again dearie he says.

what are you saying Gold that he is not at school? I think i would know where my son is you imp. that is exactly what I'm saying dearie.

Regina got worried the 10 year old boy never leaves school without her picking him up. where could he be if Gold was telling the truth.

she decided to go to his school to see his teacher Miss Mary Margret Blanchered. oh boy Regina thought, help me.

she walked into the school into Miss Blanchered's classroom. Madame mayor what can I do for you? Regina flat out asked the woman. Miss Blanchered have you seen Henry today? no Madame Mayor i have not see him all day. why did you not inform me of this Regina spat? I'm his mother i need to know these things.

I'm sorry Madame Mayor i thought he was with you. yeah well he's not Regina says. I have to find him. I need to call the sheriff.

where are you Henry? where could you be?


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 finding Henry

Regina went to the sheriff's station. found Graham sitting at his chair. Graham Henry's missing Regina says in a panic. Graham springs from his chair to comfort her. we will find him he tells her. I hope so she says.

meanwhile Henry is in Boston trying to find his birth mother Emma Swan. he gets off the bus to get a cab. Henry arrives at Emma's apartment and knocks on the door. a woman opens the door to find a young boy standing at her door. she thinks to herself okay this is odd. The boy asked are you Emma Swan? she answers yeah who are you? he says my name is Henry I'm your son.

he comes in her apartment getting comfortable while Emma stands there in shock. till she finally speaks up and says whoa kid hold up I don't have a son. Henry says you gave up a son ten years ago am I right he asked? she answers with a yeah but... yeah that was me he answers her. she looks at him and says okay kid here's the thing... I have this super power that give gives me the power to tell when a person is Lying. let me tell you kid i can tell you that you definitely are. Henry says to her no I'M not I promise you I'm not lying to you please believe me he begs of her. he then walks up to her with tears in his eyes and hugs her putting his little body around her waist. Emma felt her heart break in that moment knowing that this kid is indeed her son. okay Henry calm down son. you you believe me he asked her shakily. yes she said i do.

the smile that appeared on his face knowing his birth mother believed him could light up a million stars. thank thank he said to her, your welcome she told him. now how did you even find me she asked him. Henry explained of the records he was able to get through some serious investigating and computer database. Emma was amazed of her son's ability to get such private information. i guess he got that from me she thought to herself. okay Henry where do you live we should get you back she says to the young boy, Storybrooke he responds. Storybrooke come on kid be serious she says to her son. I am being serious Henry says to his Blonde birth mother. I REALLY LIVE IN THE TOWN OF storybrooke Maine. okay we should get going, we Emma asked. yes we you are coming with me. Emma thinks thinks to herself well this is going to be a long night.

meanwhile Regina is getting worried that she still hasn't found Henry and it is already nighttime. Graham tells Regina that maybe she should get some sleep. and they will try again in the mourning. she snaps at Graham for suggesting such a thing, I will not rest until we find my son do you hear me sheriff? yes Regina I hear you loud and clear. Good now keep searching we do not rest until my son is home safe and sound.

Emma and Henry were on there way back to Storybrooke, Emma speaks up so what made you all a sudden want to track me down and find me. Henry responds saying because i want to get to know you, and that you are the savior destined to beak the Evil Queen's curse. break the Evil Queens curse what are you talking about kid. I have a name you know he says to her. right sorry, Henry what are you talking about Henry? I'm talking about the Evil Queen's curse like in the story.

she stooped the car to look at the book the boy was holding up, it was labeled once upon a time. Henry you know that's not real right.

but it is he pleaded with his birth mother not trying to sound to childish. Henry if you believe that to be true than you got problems she said to her young son trying not to sound harsh. but it didn't bother Henry he just responded with a yep and your going to fix them. Emma just sat there driving thinking to herself man what have i got myself into. they both rode in silence the rest of the way to Storybrooke.


	4. Chapter 4 Henry's mothers meet

chapter 4 Henry's mothers meet

Regina was pacing back and forth in her house just wandering where her son could be. Graham just watched her, he finally spoke Regina we will find him don't worry. don't tell me not to worry Graham, my son is out there somewhere and I don't know where he is. she kept pacing praying that her son would be alright.

meanwhile Henry and Emma were almost to Storybrooke about five more miles till they hit there destination. so about this curse as you say it what is it all about. Henry tells her, the Evil Queen set the curse to get her revenge on Snow White. and now nobody remembers who they are it is part of the curse. And how did I become the savior Emma asked. I'm not sure you are ready for that Henry responds. okay Emma says, they finally arrive at Storybrooke and head to the mayor's house.

Regina awaits the return of Henry with Graham by her side. Henry arrive at the mayor's house, they start to walk up to the door when Regina walks out with Graham behind her. Henry she Regina says with relief in her voice. where were you? I was so worried about you she says to the young boy right in front of her. I found my real mom he spats at her, running straight into the house. Regina looks up at the beautiful blonde right in front of her. you are Henry's birth mother? Emma just responds with a little hi to the stunning mayor or so that is what Emma is thinking in her state of mind. Regina is pretty much thinking the same way abount the blonde right in front of her eyes. would you like to come in Miss Swan Regina asked. sure Emma answers.

Regina invites Emma to sit on the comfy couch in her study, so Miss Swan thank you for bringing Henry back home safe and sound. Emma responds with a well he's my son I don't want anything bad to happen to him. your son the mayor said sounding a little rude for Emma's taste. Miss Swan what gives you the right to claim him as your son?you gave up that right when you gave him up for adoption. okay look Emma says, I just wanted to make sure he got back here safe. and i was going to be on my way. wow Regina thought to herself she is not only HOT but feisty too. I have to make sure she sticks around, but make sure she does not take my Henry in the process.

Miss Swan what do you say to sticking around awhile. Henry will love it, and I'm sure you will too. Henry is a good boy and I believe having both mothers in his life will do him some good. Emma didn't have to give it a thought she happily excepted. Is there a place i can stay Emma asked. why yes Miss Swan there is indeed. really where? here Miss Swan Regina says with a smirk upon her face. I don't know about that Madame Mayor i wouldn't want to intrude. nonsense Regina says i have got a guest room for you to stay while you stay here in our sleepy little town.

Emma went up to her bedroom that the beautiful mayor let her stay, while she stays in storybrooke to get to know her son Henry. her son she thought to herself bringing a smile upon her face.

Regina was up in her bedroom reading her book while thinking of the beautiful blonde in the next room. she remembered the first time she met Daniel. he took her breath away. but Emma now that was different she was different. Emma made the mayor's heart skip many beats, even though her heat was black as night, she still felt as if it wasn't. and it was all because of a one Emma Swan. she went to sleep dreaming of the beautiful blonde that showed up at her door step tonight.

Emma was in the next room doing the same thing, thinking of the brunette next door and how she thank the angels and god himself for bringing Henry into her life and the lovely mayor in the next room. Emma finally felt complete even if she could not be a couple with the brunette, she know that she has the give of her son in her life now and that is the best thing in her life so far. Emma woke up the next mourning to the lovely smell of bacon and eggs. her mouth wanted as she got closer to her destination. as she got down all the stairs she was met with a happy Henry. he jump from his seat and gave her a giant bear hug hi Emma he says. what are you doing here? your mother offered me a room while i'm here in storybrooke. you did he asked his mother. of course my little prince i think it will good to have another parent in your life. Henry jump for joy at those words. they ate breakfast and Henry started to go out the door when he asked his mother, mom can Emma walk me to school he asked. sure honey i guess that's okay. would you like to escort Henry to school Miss Swan Regina asked with a smile. Emma returned the smile with a absolutely.

Emma walked with her son to the school talking about his life the past ten years. Henry speaks up and says after school we need to talk about operation cobra. Emma looked confused by Henry's words, operation cobra what's that Emma asked. our plan to break the Queens curse .

oh Henry Emma says, I know you don't believe it now but you will soon trust me. Henry there is no such thing as a curse. yes there is he pleaded with his blonde mother. and i will get you to believe soon enough. okay Emma says, i new you would believe me. I never said I did. why else would you agree to do this plan. Emma just smiled at the boy who was now faced the other direction. because your my son she thought out loud. she turned around to walk back till she ran straight into the sheriff. I'm so sorry Emma says feeling so embarrassed. Graham just responds with its okay really. I was not paying attention. its my fault really.

he looked at Emma stunned by her beauty. he introduced himself to Emma. my name is Graham by the way, nice to meet you my name is Emma, Emma Swan. she walked away as he looked at her with curiosity. Emma kept walking and walking until she stumbled upon a place called Granny's diner.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 a waitress,a savior, and a Queen

Emma walked into the diner. the waitress behind the counter heared the bell chime above the door. Ruby went to greet the costumer. welcome to Granny's diner how many i help you, Emma looked at the menu and ordered her food. I would like a double cheese burger with fries and a ice tea if you have it. coming right up the happy waitress said. thank you Emma polity thanked her, anything for a lovely costumer Ruby said to Emma. Emma was so hungry it was already lunch time. as she waited for her food to arrive she heared the bell chime above the door. the sound of a costumer coming in. she turned around to find the Mayor looking beautiful as always.

the mayor saw her and walked over to where Emma sat in the booth. Miss Swan what a lovely surprise the mayor says with a smile. always a pleasure Madame mayor Emma says with a cheeky smile. the mayor turned around to the counter thinking to herself , man i got it bad for this woman. who also happens to be Henry's birth mother of all people. Ruby walked to the front counter to take the mayor's order. what can i get you Madame mayor. i will have my usual thank you Regina says. before Regina went to leave with her lunch, she went back to the booth where Emma sat. i forgot to ask Miss Swan would you like to pick up Henry after school? Emma responded with a happy yes that be great thank you. my pleasure Miss Swan. then as she came in the mayor was gone leaving Emma all alone.

Ruby came back with Emma's order, here you go one double cheese burger with fries and a ice tea. thank you Emma says, no problem Ruby replies. Emma ate in silence. paid the bill and went to walk out the door. thanks for coming Ruby replies, my name's Ruby by the way. nice to meet you Ruby. mine is Emma, Ruby gives her a smile nice to meet you Emma. Emma did not notice a man standing there by the door till he responded Emma what a lovely name he replied. thank you Emma said. good day Miss Swan he says before she leaves. Emma just looks at him before giving him a quick nod. Emma went out the door to leave thinking wow that was weird.

while the Mayor watched the scene play out she knew she had to do something about it. she could not have that man sticking around Emma specially not Henry. she would have a talk with Emma about it tonight, but right now she had to get to work. Emma walked around getting a feel for the town.

she walked along the school seeing her son play outside, it brought a smile to her face. great kid isn't he. she turn around to find Graham behind her. you scared me sheriff, sorry Graham says with puppy dog eyes hoping the blonde will forgive him. it is okay Emma replies. yes he is a good kid Emma says with a proud smile. it has already been a few days and i already love him to death. that is how it is supposed to feel Graham says to the blonde. well good day Emma. good day Graham. he is handsome alright she thought but not my type. she walk away from the school to walk around the town. till school was out. wow Emma thought this is exactly what i been missing in my life. now I got it Emma smiled at that thought as she went on her merry way.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter six picking up Henry

Emma walked to the school to pick up her son. she waited there till the bell rang. the bell rang for the kids to get out. there across the distance she saw Henry with a smile on his face when he saw her. he ran up to her as fast as he could giving her a big hug, causing Emma to stumble back hey kid she says, how was your day? it was good he exclaimed. we need to talk about operation cobra he replies. Henry there no such thing as... he stops her i know you don't believe now but you will. okay so about these people they are fairy tale characters. yes Henry replies but they do not know it or remember it. okay Emma exclaims so we got people who are stuck in a daze, not remembering they are fairy tale characters, but do not know it because they don't have any memory because of the Evil Queen's curse. correct Henry says with a smile towards his blonde Emma says where do you suppose we start first. well I'm thinking we start with not letting the queen know we know about the curse. then we try to figure out how to unfreeze time which involve figuring out how you the savior can break her curse then we go from there.

they walk back home, Regina won't be home for another few hours, so that gives Emma and Henry time alone to spend time with each other. they talk and play games with each other not realizing how the time flew by until they hear the door open. I'm home Regina says from the front door. Regina walks into the living room to find Henry playing with Emma. she thought it was so cute. not that she would let the blonde know that, or the fact that she has a big crush on her. they look at her with concern in they eyes.. or more like Emma's eyes. Regina are you okay Emma asked with concern his her voice. I'm fine Miss Swan thank you Regina says. okay Emma says, if you are sure. I am Regina says more rude than she meant to sound.

dinner will be ready in a hour she tells them from the kitchen. we are having lasagna she says. oh boy I love that type of food Emma exclaims sounding like an over excited child. i am glad you do Miss Swan. Regina tried not to laugh at Emma's excitement. something she wishes to see from her son again. she has not seen him smile much since he thinks she is some Evil queen. dinner was ready and she called out to the people living in her house dinner is ready she says. they come to the kitchen with hungry stomachs. they sat at the table and ate the dinner. Henry finished his dinner and asked if he could go to his room so he can play his video games. Regina replies with a sure my little prince. Henry quickly got out of his chair and gave both women a glance night Emma night mom. both women replied with a goodnight Henry. and just like that he was gone. Regina had a sad look on her face, that much Emma could tell. everything okay Emma asked. I just wish he would be more happier seeing me and talking to me like he use to when he was younger. I wish he would look at me the way he looks at you. don't worry he will come around Emma tries to reassure her.

i hope so she replies. Emma felt bad for her she can't imagine her child doing that to her. Emma has realized she has fallen for this woman, but she can't let her know that and Henry too. not yet anyway. so instead she gives her a hug to comport her witch she is glad that Henry did not see, Emma know he would not be so happy since she was hugging the supposedly Evil Queen. I don't understand why Henry thinks that this beautiful woman is Evil. i don't see it at all she thought to herself. both women retire to bed, going their separate ways to their bedrooms. they both went to sleep dreaming of each other.

for the first time Emma felt at home. she had a real home. witch brought a smile to her face. same went for Regina having that feeling finding love again. she just had to find the right moment to tell the beautiful blonde across the way. before any one else tries to snatch her up.

Regina has always been into men or so she thought till she met a certain princess named Aurora back in the enchanted forest. Regina was in love with the princess, but Aurora not so much since a young prince caught her eye. She broke up with Regina telling her that she has fallen in love with someone else.

Regina was devastated and vowed to end the princess's happy ending for breaking her heart one way or another. since than Regina has not encounter with anyone, she has not wanted anything to do with love involving a sexual relationship till a certain blonde woman showed up at her doorstep with her son. her little prince.

she hoped she had a chance with the blonde but what she needed to know first is, is the blonde even into women. that the first thing on the list. then she will go from there.

I hope she is gay she thought that way i can finally have my happy ending. and with that thought in mind she slept peacefully that night. till mourning would come.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 A conversation with Emma

Emma woke up ate breakfast and went out to find a job. she ran into Graham. hello Emma he replied. hello Graham Emma answered back. what are you doing today he asked her? trying to find a job she answered him. i have a job opening he said. I need a deputy he replied. really she asked well I just might take you up on that. I hope you do Graham responded. okay i'll take you up on that offer. good Graham replied, you can start tomorrow would that work for you? yes Emma replied. Emma walked away with a smile upon her face.

Regina watched the scene from afar, getting mad as hell at the sight of Graham getting cozy with Emma. Emma was hers and nobody else's. she had to find a way so Graham can never have a chance with the blonde. but how she wondered. Regina thought to herself. I will figure it out. I Always do, after all I am a queen she thinks to herself. and a queen always finds a way to get her princess charming.

Regina walks to her office while thing of a way to not have Graham get the chance to woo her Emma. a few hours flew by at Regina's work till she had to get some lunch, so she headed to Granny's diner. she walked in the door to find the beautiful blonde that has stolen her heart. going over to the booth have where she sat and greeted her. good afternoon Miss Swan might i join you? go ahead the Emma told her. Regina sat down and called Ruby over to the table.

Emma, Madame mayor what can i get you today? I will have my usual thank you Regina replied. what about you Emma? I will have my usual too thanks Ruby. no problem coming right up she replied.

so Emma tell me about yourself Regina asked. there is not much to tell Emma told her. I was in foster care till 18 till i ran away i got into some trouble when i got with a guy named Neal, witch also happens to be Henry's father. oh so your straight Regina asked. well yes and no Emma replied I'm bi she responded. That made Regina's day so this Neal he is no longer in the picture. that's correct. he left me to take the rap for his crime, so i was alone in jail while Pregnant.

oh I'm so sorry about about that Emma. thanks was all Emma could say. Regina thought to herself, man if i ever see this Neal I will make sure he never comes near Emma again. and he defiantly will not know about Henry or that the fact he is Henry's father. I will do whatever it takes to protect those two important people in my life especially now that i might have a chance with Emma. I have a chance Regina thought. I have found my princess charming. i'm gonna get my happy ending. with that in mind Regina had a smile on her face.

Emma walked to the school to wait for her son to get out of school. she started to walk towards the playground when she bumped into someone.

I'm so sorry the woman says with embarrassment upon her face. it is okay Emma replies. I'm Mary Margret the woman replied, Emma Swan was Emma's response.

nice to meet you Emma. are you new? i don't think i have seen you around her before. yeah I'm new was Emma's response. I'm Henry's birth mother.

you are Henry's birth mother the woman answered. yes Emma told her. well hello welcome to Storybrooke the woman said. I'm Henry's teacher.

with that the bell rang for the kids to get out, Henry saw Emma and his face filled with joy. Emma's heart filled with joy in that moment knowing that she had her son back in her life.

hi Emma Henry said to her. hey kid Emma responded, how was school? it was good Henry responded. I saw you talking to Miss Blanchered. yeah so Emma replied. so she is your mom Snow White. she is is she Emma answered. yep Henry says.

they walked in silence Emma thinking man this kid of mine is something else's she thinks with a laugh. what you laughing about Henry asked of her. nothing kid nothing Emma responded with a guilty look on her face. Henry gave her a look but left it alone and they walked home.


	8. Chapter 8 the savior's new job

Emma walked to the sheriff's station to start her first day at work. she walked in the sheriff's station and gave her new boss a hello greeting. he gave her her badge and she got to work. not like there was much to do anyway, Storybrooke didn't have much crime in it witch Emma kind of like in a way. she sat at her desk till it was time to get to the place she now calls home. it is also where her son lives, and his brunette mother also. hour went by before it was time to go home. she loved talking to Graham. he shared stories of Henry when he was a little boy. Emma laughed and laughed. finally it was time to go home, Henry would be at the house waiting for her. she smiled knowing she would be able to get home to see her son. the same son she gave up ten years ago to give him his best chance. she drove home to the beautiful mayor's house. she was greeted by a excited Henry. hi Emma Henry says to his blonde mother. hey Henry Emma says back. how was school? it was good. the class... he started to say before he saw the police badge upon his blonde mother's belt. What is that all about Henry asked pointing to the badge on Emma's belt.

oh didn't you hear kid I'm the new deputy. really so cool Henry exclaims. he talked to Emma non stop until dinner was ready, they all ate the food off their plates. then Henry asked if he could be excused. Regina gave him a yes with a smile. she told him she loves him, but he did not return it witch made Regina sad. Emma saw this and gave her a hug whispering in her ear of it is going to be okay. she gave Emma a smile. and said thank you witch caused the blonde to smile. they were destined to be together. but they both did not know that yet. funny how life works like that.

after Regina did the dishes she retired upstairs to her bedroom with the blonde close behind. they looked at each other thinking the same thing, the thought of this woman is my princess charming. or in Emma's case she has found her Queen charming. goodnight Regina Emma said to the brunette. goodnight Emma the brunette said back. it was the first time Regina called Emma by her first name. it made Emma's heart swell in her chest,and her stomach get butterflies. she went to bed with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Regina could not believe how hard she was falling for Emma. she never thought she would find love again. but a one Emma Swan changed that, all for the better. she really found the perfect woman she thought to herself. she drifted off to sleep much like Emma had dreaming of the exact blonde woman that she has fallen hard for. much like Emma she slept with a smile on her face. waiting till the sun came up and mourning would be here. so she can see the woman with the blonde curls and beautiful sea green eye.


	9. Chapter 9 the savior's happiness

the Mayor woke up got breakfast and coffee, then when to work. thinking about those sea green eyes of a one Emma Swan. she got to the town hall into her office when she heard someone behind her. oh god Regina thought, what could this woman want? the woman approached her. Hello Regina the perky woman said. Hello Miss Blanchered. what can I do for you Regina asked.

Mary Margret was silent for a minute. Regina was getting impatient. Miss Blanchered. if you plan to stand there all day instead of saying what you wanted to say. then you should go, I have work that needs to get done Regina replies. oh sorry Mary Margret replies. I wanted to talk about the teacher's salary. you see rent is getting higher and higher thanks to Mr. Gold raising it. that man is something else Regina thinks to herself. I will look into it and see what I can do. thank you Madame Mayor Mary Margret says to Regina. No problem Miss Blanchered Regina replies. Mary Margret walks out the door. leaving Regina to her own thoughts. man than woman gets on my nerves. if there are two people that annoy the candy bars out of me it would be the lovely Snow White and Rumpelstiltskin. oh make that three Regina thought Snow White's husband the one and only prince Charming.

Regina worked and worked on paper work that was stacked as high as a mountain. it was giving Regina a massif headache. I can't wait to get home and see Henry and Emma she thought. only a few more hours Regina says to herself.

meanwhile Henry got out of school early for the weekend. which gave him time to go to the police station to spend some time with his blonde mother Emma. He walked into the door of the police station and found Emma at her desk. she lifted her head from what she was doing and saw her son with a smile on his face. witch brought a smile to Emma's face.

hey Henry Emma replied, hey Emma Henry responded back. he came over and gave her a hug. Emma responded to the hug and hugged him back. so how was school today she asked him. it was good Henry told her. how is your day going he asked of her.

ah you know nothing much it is better now that I see you. Henry just smiled. Emma will never get tired of Henry's smiles. he hugged her again, only this time it was longer and he said to her. I'm glad you are here. thank you for staying. Emma's heart swelled with joy. and tears appeared in her sea green eyes.

Henry saw this, he asked Emma are you okay. the blonde woman replied telling him yeah Henry I'm fine. these are not tears of sadness son. they are tears of joy. Oh Henry's response was.

Henry and Emma talked non stop till Emma's shift was over. Henry was over the moon to have Emma in his life. especially since he thinks of his brunette mother as a Evil Queen, and his blonde mother is the savior that will break her curse.

Emma's shift is over and she walks home with her son. ready for the mayor to come home so Emma can see the beautiful beauty that is the mayor and her beautiful brown eyes.


	10. Chapter 10 Emma and Regina's converstion

the walk from the station to the mansion was only fifteen minutes, but to Emma it felt like forever. Henry was talking nonstop about finding a way to break the curse and bring back the happy endings. Emma for her part was getting a little tired of her son talking about curses and happy endings. Henry Emma exclaimed can we stop talking about curses and happy endings for awhile, I am getting a little tired of it all this fairytale stuff. I know son you want to believe in this stuff and, that it is real but, its not okay. No its not okay Henry exclaimed to his blonde mother. I know you don't believe yet, but you will soon and, you will see that this is all real. I promise Henry replied. Emma sigh she knew Henry on his part was going to not stop till she as the supposed savior believed.

Henry and Emma arrived at the mansion around 4:30 Henry explained to Emma I am going to my room to start my homework. Then I am going to start on ideas on how to break the curse. Then Henry went to his room. Emma just shook her head, she knew he was not going to stop. but, she could only hope there could be no such thing as fairytales and happy endings right. or could there be? No Emma shook her head thinking to herself and, feeling silly for thinking in the possibility. she waited on the couch till the brunette beauty came home. there was no way the woman could be the evil queen. only the queen of her heart.

Regina came home and, was surprised to see the blonde who captured her heart in just a few days sitting on the couch at this hour. Emma turned back to see Regina staring at her shocked. Hey Regina what's up. uh sorry Regina said I didn't expect to see you home so early. oh its all good yeah Graham let me go early so I walked with Henry back here. Regina sighed and looked up saddened. what's wrong? Emma asked. its nothing Regina replied. your lying Emma stated boldly. excuse me Regina replied. I have this super power I can tell when people are lying and you Madame mayor are definitely lying. Regina was shocked that someone as intriguing as Emma Swan could tell such a thing. okay Regina said, I'm jealous okay. of what? Emma asked. of your relationship with my son our son Regina corrected herself. why? Emma asked. because all my life I have been lonely. no one to share happiness with until I adopted Henry Regina replied. Emma felt sorry for the woman she know all to well of what loneliness feel like. Regina continued then when I did get Henry it was like my life went from darkness to light just in a blink of an eye. then he went on a mission to track down you, and I don't know its like now he likes you better and, wants to spend time with you and thinks that I'm just evil it makes me feel sad and I feel lonely again Regina exclaimed.

Emma sat there and listened. she came over and gave the woman a big hug and spoke words of comport. which Regina gratefully excepted. Henry was on the other side and listened to the whole conversation that went down between his two mothers. He felt bad for what he been treating his adopted mother like. he didn't realize of how his actions was hurting his mother that has raised and loved him these past ten years of his life. Emma was right he should be more appetitive of what he has in his life. but the curse still need to end. He just needed to protect her from the angry mob came when the time came. he made a note in his head to do so.

meanwhile Regina started dinner in the kitchen. Emma had wanted to help but, Regina wanted to do something nice for the woman she loved. so Emma sat in the kitchen watching the woman she has fallen deeply in love with cook for her and their son. Emma wonders what it could be like being a family. just her Regina and Henry. while Emma was in her thoughts, Regina stared at the blonde wondering what is going on in that beautiful mind of hers. she wondered the same as Emma. but, she could not let Emma know that. not yet.

* * *

Henry was drawing in his room. he knew he had to get Emma to believe. but how? she needed to know her parents. snow white and prince charming needed to be reunited again. the town needed to have their happy endings again. so how would this plan go down? he thought. time has been frozen for 28 years it been long enough. but he need his blonde mother to believe to end it. he just didn't know how to get her to believe.

he decided to come down just as Regina called his name to come down for dinner. the three ate in silence while afterwards Henry went back up to his room. Emma decided to asked Regina about his fascination with this fairytale thing he had going on. Regina sighed it all stared three years ago when he fond out he was adopted. he started rebelling.

he had felt I lied to him and wanted to know who his real parents were. when I didn't tell him he got mad and stormed off to his room. I tried telling him it was a closed adoption, that I didn't have any information on his biological parents, but he wouldn't hear it. so from that time he started pulling away from me. Regina I'm so sorry Emma replied. its okay Regina said. No its not Emma replied back. he needs to learn that he needs to appreciate what he has. Regina just looked lost and saddened.

* * *

Regina and Emma retired for the night. they said goodnight and went their separate ways. Emma and Regina both lied in bed thing of each other and what the next day would bring.

there came a time in Emma's life when she felt lost and alone. she never waned to have anyone feel that way so she decided to help Regina out.

she fell asleep with a smile on her face dreaming of a life with Regina and what it be like.

Regina wanted Emma. she wanted a life with her. that's why she can't let the curse break. she could not let her son get his wish. because then Snow white and her beloved prince charming would ruin it again. she could not let that happen. so she fell asleep smiling and thinking of her blonde beauty and what she can do to make Emma her happy ending.

will she get that happy ending or will it bow up in smoke.

 **what do you think will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11 Family dinner

Regina woke up the next morning, it was a sunny day and the sky was had a light breeze. She drove to her work, she sat down in her chair and got to work. There was a mountain of paper work stacked on her desk, it practically was giving her a headache. The only thing getting Regina through the day, was Emma and Henry. Henry had become Regina's light, from the day she brought him home. She never thought 10 years later she be meeting her son's birth mother. Regina thought of Emma to be a threat between her relationship with Henry. But, the more she get's to know Emma the more she falls even more for her. Regina smiles at the thought of her two favorite people. She could not wait to go home to them.

" Lovely day isn't it dearie" Mr. gold said.

" What do you want Gold" Regina asked.

Mr. gold just smiled.

" gold if you don't have anything to say then kindly leave my office"

Gold laughed, and left the mayor's office. He knew was the curse was broken it was his chance to get his son balefire, while Regina get's nothing. Gold knew once the curse was broken, Emma would leave with Henry and Snow white and Prince charming would find Emma and Henry. Then, they would become a family. Gold giggled at the thought, after all he set this all in motion.

Meanwhile, Regina was finishing up her paperwork, she could not get Mr. Gold's creepy smile out of her head.

" Who does that imp think he is coming in my office like that?"

" What was that creepy smile about?" Regina asked herself.

Regina decided not to dwell on it, instead she fished her paperwork, and she left the office. Regina got in her car and drove home. When she got in the door, there she was met by the most precious site. There she saw, Henry and Emma cuddled up on the couch watching The Lion King.

" Hey you two I'm home" Regina replied.

Emma and Henry looked back to see Regina staring at them with a smile. Emma and Henry gave her a smile back, while Emma's smile was genuine. Henry's smile was to humor the two women.

" Hey" Emma said.

Emma came over, and gave Regina a hug. Emma smiled at Regina and Regina smiled at Emma.

" Hey how are you doing?" Emma asked.

" I'm fine" Regina replied.

Emma was not totally convinced, but she let it go anyways. She knew Regina would tell her, in her own time. In the meantime, she helped Regina in the kitchen to make dinner for her, Regina, and Henry.

" Hey I'm sorry about Henry"

it's not right for you to be treated like that. Regina looked over to Emma and gave her a sad smile.

" It's okay Emma" Regina responded.

" No it's not" Emma protested

" we will get through this together" Emma said.

Regina smiled at Emma, but said no more on the matter. Emma saw Regina putting up her walls, and Emma looked at her saddened. She knew of that kind of hurt, she did the same thing in her foster homes. Emma became a pro at shutting herself down, putting her walls up. Emma leaned over and gave a sweet kiss on Regina's cheek, Regina smiled at this. She then, did the same thing. She leaned over and gave Emma sweet kiss on the cheek.

The two women were to occupied to notice the 10 year old boy seeing them kissing each other on the cheek, Henry did not like it one bit. According to Henry this was messing everything up, so he felt he had to step things up.

Henry went back upstairs to come up with a plan, he hoped it would work.

" This plan has to work"

" The curse needs to break" Henry said to himself.

Henry had his plan in his head, and tomorrow he would put it into motion. Henry nodded to himself when, heard Regina call him down for dinner.

" Henry dinner's ready" Regina replied.

Henry went down the stairs, the tree ate their dinner in silence. They all went to bed, until the next morning and what it will bring.


	12. Chapter 12 The jelousy

The next day came around, Emma was in the police station at her desk. She was so into the game she was playing on her phone that she did not hear the person who came into the police station come in.

" Hello Emma" Graham said.

" Hello boss" Emma replied, while giving the sheriff a smile.

Graham was looking at Emma in a flirty way, in the police station he was her boss and she was his deputy. But outside the office they did not need to be professional. Graham has had a crush on Emma since she first came into town. Emma has been in the town of Storybrooke for six weeks now. Ever since then the sheriff has had a massive crush on the blonde deputy. Graham planned on Asking Emma out on a date after work.

Meanwhile, Regina was down the hall listening in on the conversation between Emma and Graham. She could tell Graham had a thing for Emma. But that was unacceptable, Emma was hers and only hers. Graham can find some other woman to put his arm around and cuddle with. Anyone but Emma.

Regina decided to stroll up into the police office, both sheriff and deputy saw the beautiful mayor come up to them. Both of them gave her a warm smile, graham's was a little forced. He knew of the mayor's crush on Emma, but he was not going to let Regina have her. Graham didn't want Regina using Emma the way she used him.

" Hello Madam mayor" Graham said, giving Regina a fake smile.

Regina just glared at him, they both knew of the crush they each had on the blonde beauty. Emma didn't take notice of the stare down the sheriff and the mayor were having. Regina was bound not to let Graham have Emma if he went out on a date or two with her, those would be the last dates he would have with the blonde deputy.

A little while later, Regina left the station and it was just Graham and Emma. It was now 5:00 and Graham was going to make his move. He was finally going to ask Emma out.

" Hey Emma" Graham spoke.

" Yeah Graham, what is it?" Emma asked.

" Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Graham asked. Looking hopeful at Emma.

Emma looked stunned, sure Graham was smart and handsome. But, after Neal she just did not trust men. Neal's betrayal took a toll on Emma. after that, she plain did not trust a word that came out of a man's mouth. At the same time she did not want to hold what Neal did to her over Graham. Graham and Neal were two different people. Plus she had a giant crush on the Storybrooke's mayor.

" Yeah that be nice" Emma replied.

Graham smiled.

Graham thought to himself, that show Regina. That show her Emma's straight and into men. What Graham didn't know is that Emma is into both genders.

Graham walked back to his place in the cabin in the woods to get ready for his date with Emma. He could wait till Emma might become his girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Emma headed back towards the moral mansion. Emma got in the door that's where, she was met by two smiling faces. The two faces she has come to love more than anything.

" Hey Emma, how are you?" Henry asked.

" I'm good." Emma said.

" How was your day?" Regina asked.

" It was good", thank you" Emma replied. Regina smiled at Emma.

Graham asked me out after work, so I'm going to get ready for the date with Graham Emma said.

Regna's smile faded, now she clenched her teeth together in anger. She knew Graham would do something like this, he did not want Emma to be with her, so he finds some way to scoop Emma right from under her nose.

Emma saw this and knew why she was mad, Regina return her feeling's. But, at the moment she was going on a date with Graham. She knew she had to tell Graham the truth. But for now, she would enjoy her date with the handsome sheriff.

" I think that great Emma, I'm so happy for you" Henry said.

" Thanks kid" Emma replied.

Emma went up the stairs to her room to get ready for her Date with Graham. She did not know what to wear, She finally decided she go in her red dress.

Meanwhile downstairs, Regina was walking back and forth with her hands clenched to her sides. Growling under her breath. She will not let Graham take Emma away from her, she will do anything to make sure Emma will be hers and no one else's. She was going to put an end to this thing that Graham was trying to form with Emma, no one was going to get in the way from her mission. She will do whatever it takes.

No matter what it takes.


	13. Chapter 13 The Date

Emma came down the stairs in her long red dress, her makeup done so perfectly that it can make any woman in the world jealous. As she walked down the stair case two sets of eyes looked up at her, Henry was smiling from ear to ear for his blonde mother, for Regina she had never seen anything more beautiful in her life. When she was with Daniel her heart soared every single day, but now seeing Emma at the top of the stair case of her home with her makeup done and the red dress she was breath taking absolutely flawless.

" Hey what do you guys think? Emma asked.

Henry just smiled proudly, while Regina was just stunned.

Emma smirked at Regina, she knew the effect she had on the mayor. Emma walked up to Regina with a smile on her face, when Regina finally snapped out of her daze she realized how close Emma was to her. She saw the smile the blonde beauty had upon her lips, she wanted to kiss those lips badly.

"uh you look beautiful Emma" Regina replied. A blush forming upon her cheeks knowing she would possibly being caught staring at the blonde's lips.

A few minutes later they heard the doorbell ring, Regina opened the door to see Graham standing in his tux a proud smile on his face. In his mind he already won the fight for Emma's heart, which is why on his drive over to the moral mansion he couldn't help but smirk to himself knowing he had a date with the one woman that the mayor could never get her claws into. Or so he thinks.

" Hello sheriff" Regina greeted with a fake smile which Henry noticed. Henry knew his brunette mother well, and what he noticed was not good. That the outcome was not going to be petty.

" Hello Regina, is Emma ready? Graham asked."

" I don't know why don't you ask her yourself you over sized idiot" Regina spoke with venom to her voice that only her and Graham could hear. Graham smirked at her he knew him and Emma going out on a date would anger Regina to no end.

Emma appeared in the door way a small smile came upon her face, Graham thought to himself I could get used to seeing that smile.

" Hey Emma you look beautiful" Graham replied"

" Thank you, and might i say you look pretty good yourself" Emma replied.

Regina rolled her eyes, the sight of graham trying to charm Emma with his boyish charms was making her sick. She was the right person to make Emma happy, not some huntsman who looked like he ran in the woods to long but tried to appear like a prince.

" Alright you two go enjoy your date" Regina said with fake enthusiasm. Emma notice the the fake happiness in Regina's voice, she would have a talk with her at a later time. Right now she was going to enjoy her date with Graham, although she wished it was Regina she was going out on a date with. Just as Regina was closing the door she saw Graham smirking at her, while having his arm wrapped around Emma's waist. She saw him mouth the words she likes me and never will like you. Regina just glared at him while grinding her teeth together mumbling how she will make sure Emma is hers.

Emma and Graham walked into the forest until they came upon a beautiful cabin, Emma was amazed at the beautiful detail of the cabin.

" Graham this is a beautiful cabin" Emma said.

"Thank you it's not as beautiful as you" Graham replied. Emma blushed at the handsome sheriff's words, she couldn't remember the last time she was complemented on her beauty by a man whose has a nice calm demeanor to them. Whose has words which ring with truth.

Both Emma and graham walked into the cabin, where there were a table with candles lit and a nice dinner with champagne on it.

" Graham this is so so beautiful" Emma said.

Graham grinned, he was hoping to get that kind of reaction from the blonde beauty right in front of him. Graham led Emma to the table and pulled out the chair for her, she then sat down while Graham pushed the chair in. Graham then poured her a glass of champagne and made a toast.

" To us" Said Graham.

" T.o us" Emma replied.

Graham and Emma ate their diner while they drank their champagne, They talked about themselves. Graham asked questions such as about her past job and about her past before she came to Storybrooke. Emma was reluctant to speak about it at first but she spoke a little here and there. Graham could tell Emma was not comfortable talking about her past, so he told her she didn't need to tell at this time. Emma gave him a smile as to say thank you.

around time the date was over it was 9:00 so Graham drove Emma back to the mansion. He walked her up the porch and looked at her in the eyes.

" I really had fun tonight" Emma said breaking the silence, witch brought Graham out of his daze.

" I had fun too" Graham replied giving Emma a smile.

Graham leaned down and gave Emma gentle kiss, Emma was surprised at first but then kissed back. They looked at each other and Emma gave him a small smile.

"Goodnight Graham" Emma said.

" Good night Emma sweet dreams" Graham replied. He was planning on making Emma his official girlfriend, that if a certain mayor doesn't decide to get her claws into her first. Graham drove off back to his cabin with a smile upon his face.

Once inside the mansion Emma slipped her shoes off and proceeded to go further inside the house. There in the living room she found Regina in her reclining chair looking at her.

" How was your date with our sheriff?" Regina asked. Emma could tell Regina really was not interested in how her date went with Graham.

" It was good" Emma said.

that's good" Regina replied.

Emma walked over to where Regina was sitting, Regina notice Emma close proximity to and looked up.

" Regina I need to ask you something, and I will know if you are telling the truth I don't like to be lied to. I already had enough people in my life who have lied to me. So I'd appreciate if you wouldn't be another.

" Go ahead" Regina replied looking into Emma's green eyes.

" What do you have against Graham? every time he is near you give him a evil stare, when he is near me you look like you will murder him in the next second. What is with that?" Emma asked in a serious tone.

Regina got out of her chair and walked over to where Emma was standing, she looked up at Emma and Emma could see tears in the mayors eyes which softened Emma heart on the spot.

" Emma I... before Emma could speak Regina leaned in and kissed her, Emma was shocked but a few seconds later she melted into the kiss. Emma's mind screamed for joy and shock all at once. that Regina had kissing her. The one and only Regina Mills mayor of Storybrooke was kissing her.


End file.
